The drilling of wells for oil and gas production conventionally employs longitudinally extending sections or so-called “strings” of drill pipe to which, at one end, is secured a drill bit of a larger diameter. After a selected portion of the borehole has been drilled, the borehole is usually lined or cased with a string or section of casing. Such a casing or liner usually exhibits a larger diameter than the drill pipe and a smaller diameter than the drill bit. Therefore, drilling and casing according to the conventional process typically requires sequentially drilling the borehole using drill string with a drill bit attached thereto, removing the drill string and drill bit from the borehole, and disposing casing into the borehole. Further, often after a section of the borehole is lined with casing, which is usually cemented into place, additional drilling beyond the end of the casing may be desired.
Unfortunately, sequential drilling and casing may be time consuming because, as may be appreciated, at the considerable depths reached during oil and gas production, the time required to implement complex retrieval procedures to recover the drill string may be considerable. Thus, such operations may be costly as well, since, for example, the beginning of profitable production can be greatly delayed. Moreover, control of the well may be difficult during the period of time that the drill pipe is being removed and the casing is being disposed into the borehole.
Some approaches have been developed to address the difficulties associated with conventional drilling and casing operations. Of initial interest is an apparatus, which is known as a “reamer shoe,” that has been used in conventional drilling operations. Reamer shoes have become available relatively recently and are devices that are able to drill through modest obstructions within a borehole that has been previously drilled. In addition, the reamer shoe may include an inner section manufactured from a material that is drillable by rotary drill bits. Accordingly, when cemented into place, reamer shoes usually pose no difficulty to a subsequent drill bit. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,326 to Strong et al. discloses a casing shoe or reamer shoe in which the central portion thereof may be configured to be drilled through. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,326 to Strong et al. discloses a casing shoe that may include diamond cutters over the entire face thereof, if it is not desired to drill therethrough. Such reamers that are configured for attachment to a casing string are referred to hereinafter as “reamer shoes.”
As a further extension of the reamer shoe concept, in order to address the problems with sequential drilling and casing, drilling with casing is gaining popularity as a method for initially drilling a borehole, wherein the casing is used as the drilling conduit and, after drilling, the casing is cemented into and remains within the wellbore to act as the wellbore casing. Drilling with casing employs a drill bit that is configured for attachment to the casing string instead of a drill string, so that the drill bit functions not only to drill the earth formation, but also to guide the casing into the wellbore. This may be advantageous as the casing is disposed into the borehole as it is foamed by the drill bit, and therefore eliminates the necessity of retrieving the drill string and drill bit after reaching a target depth where cementing is desired. Such drill bits that are configured for attachment to a casing string are referred to hereinafter as “drill shoes.”
As used herein, the terms “earth-boring casing shoes” and “casing shoes” mean and include any device that is configured for attachment to an end of a section of casing and used for at least one of drilling a wellbore, reaming a previously drilled wellbore, and guiding casing through a previously drilled wellbore, as the section of casing to which the device is attached is advanced into a subterranean formation. Earth-boring shoes and boring shoes include, for example, drill shoes, reamer shoes, casing shoes configured to merely guide casing through a wellbore and ensure that the wellbore diameter remains as drilled (i.e., has not decreased as sometimes occurs in reactive or sloughing formations), and shoes that both drill and ream as casing to which they are attached is advanced into a subterranean formation.